Kimi no Nawa
by Official OFA-TodoDeku
Summary: Kosei, Hero, Villain, dan Yuuei tetap ada. Kali ini ditambah dengan ketentuan bahwa 90% manusia di muka bumi memiliki soulmate. Mereka akan tahu soulmate mereka dari ukiran nama kecil kekasih hati yang telah ditakdirkan dari surga, terukir di diri mereka, fitnahnya adalah: mereka yang tidak punya kosei, sudah pasti tidak punya soulmate.(Happy Todoroki Shouto day!) Soulmate!AU


**Summary:**

Kosei, Hero, Villain, dan Yuuei tetap ada. Kali ini ditambah dengan ketentuan bahwa 90% manusia di muka bumi memiliki soulmate.

Mereka akan tahu soulmate mereka dari ukiran nama kecil kekasih hati yang telah ditakdirkan dari surga, terukir di diri mereka.

Nah, fitnahnya adalah: mereka yang tidak punya kosei, sudah pasti tidak punya soulmate.

(Happy Todoroki Shouto day!)

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei, bukan punya saya. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun._

 _Fanfiksi ini © penulis asli (yang nama penanya akan tercantum begitu fanfiksi ini di-repost di FFN - akun official OFA_Tododeku dari penyelenggara), tidak untuk diplagiat—karya ini dibuat untuk dikhidmati/dinikmati bersama._

 **Kimi no Nawa (c) Light of Leviathan**

* * *

.

Mari kita kaji informasi ini:

Quirk dan segala macam kekuatan aneh masihlah misteri dunia ini.

One For All masih dalam misi memerangi All For One.

Hero versus Villain.

Tokoh utama kita tetap Midoriya Izuku yang merupakan _ex-quirkless_.

 _Twist_ paling tragis di alternasi dunia peperangan penjahat lawan pahlawan adalah bisa jadi, mereka _soul-mate_.

Senorak apa pun itu kedengarannya, ya, semisterius munculnya kekuatan ajaib maka muncul pula tanda terkhusus belahan jiwa.

Meskipun seseorang terlahir sebagai golongan si dua puluh persen a.k.a mereka yang tak dianugerahi kekuatan, jangan khawatir, Tuhan banting harga dan persentase soal _soulmate_.

Di bumi era globalisasi ini, mereka yang tidak punya kekuatan istimewa hanya sekitar 20% dari populasi dunia.

Namun, mereka yang tidak punya belahan jiwa, sekitar 10% saja. Sisanya ditakdirkan jadi _single_ hina selamanya.

Tandanya manusia memiliki jiwa itu tertera pada sebuah nama. Ya, nama kecil siapa saja—bukan marga.

Nama belahan jiwa akan tertera di badan mereka.

Nama itu seperti ukiran tapi tidak timbul yang muncul di tubuh. Tidak akan bisa muncul di rambut atau segala bagian badan yang mesti ditumbuhi bulu, tapi bisa ada di wajah, di badan, di lidah, di gusi, terukir satu per satu huruf di gigi, melintang di langit-langit mulut, sampai ke dalam belahan pantat.

Di bumi era globalisasi ini, 10% dari golongan manusia berbelahan jiwa dalam persentase 90% itu, naasnya, mereka memang punya belahan jiwa. Nama yang akan jadi kekasih tercinta itu, tertera tidak di mana-mana yang tampak adanya.

Karena bisa jadi, huruf-huruf nama itu munculnya unik sekali mengikuti geografis dan penggunaan bahasa setempat bergantung dari nama belahan jiwa. Siapa tahu jodohnya di Cina atau Korea atau Rusia.

Bisa jadi saja, nama _soul-mate_ Anda terukir dengan ukuran mikroskopis di tulang rusuk. _Romantis, 'kan?_

Jangan heran kenapa lagu, _engkaulah tulang rusukku_ , di dunia ini begitu laku.

Tunggu sampai kautahu, mereka yang nama belahan jiwanya terpancang di sela-sela jari. Ah, itu biasa saja. Coba di usus. Atau di organ vital. Malang sekali mereka yang perlu _rontgen_ dulu untuk tahu siapa belahan jiwanya.

Desas-desusnya, kalau ukiran nama berada di tempat-tempat yang wow-vulgar dan makin dekat ke area vital, berarti dia akan sangat hebat kalau membangkitkan pasangan jiwanya bergairah.

Konon katanya pula, mereka yang nama pasangan tercipta dari surganya itu terprasasti di jantung atau kulit yang menyelaput organ itu, adalah pasangan yang cintanya takkan bisa diguncang oleh apa pun juga. Sekalipun dunia meledak, yang lain pun tetap _ngontrak_.

Singkatnya: nama belahan jiwa dapat terukir di mana saja.

Nah, masuk ke cerita tokoh utama.

Midoriya Izuku dan perjalanan panjangnya untuk mewujudkan mimpi jadi pahlawan.

("Be-be-berhenti, Kacchan. Ka-ka-kau tidak lihat dia sudah menangis?!"

"Hah?! Hahahahaha. Mau apa kau, Deku?! Sudah tidak punya kekuatan, apa kau membelanya karena dia belahan jiwamu? Kau buta atau apa, namamu saja tidak ada di situ!")

Sebagaimana bagian dari manusia adalah membuat kerusakan di muka bumi dan kerisakan pada hati, rumor yang beredar ialah kalau seseorang itu tidak punya _kosei_ (個性), sudah mutlak nasibnya pasti tidak punya belahan jiwa.

Karena kemunculan nama belahan jiwa itu umumnya di usia 4 sampai 5 tahun, bersamaan dengan lahirnya _kosei_ setiap individu. Mereka yang tidak punya, tidak akan lolos dari olok-olokan atau pergunjingan masyarakat.

Apalagi anak-anak perisak.

Dasar bocah-bocak sok tahu.

Padahal tidak begitu.

Omong-omong, _soul-mate_ tidak terkekang oleh keharusan _gender_ ; lawan jenis mesti bersama. _Soul-mate_ sesama jenis sudah bukan lagi hal tabu menyakiti hati atau dipandang sebelah mata.

Konsep _soul-mate_ dan _kosei_ sudah begitu absurd. Namun absurditas itu tidak bisa mengalahkan bahwa seseorang akan tidak punya _kosei_ , kalau terjadi abnormalitas dalam tubuh mereka.

Misalkan Midoriya Izuku. Mentang-mentang sendi dan tulangnya di jari-jari kaki mengganda hingga jadi lebih panjang, jadilah ia tidak punya _kosei_.

Padahal itu bukan faktor penentu tidak punya _soul-mate_ , karena ilmuwan di dunia masih meneliti apa yang menyebabkan manusia tidak dianugerahi belahan jiwa.

Lain halnya, bila misalkan separuh jiwanya itu mati, maka ukiran nama akan hilang. Atau, nama yang tercinta belum akan muncul di badanmu, sampai belahan jiwamu lahir ke dunia.

Ukiran nama itu tidak hilang. Sekalipun kau terluka parah. Misalkan ukiran nama itu di lengan, dan kulitmu terbakar. Tangan dan kakimu hancur babak belur. Nama itu senantiasa akan tetap ada.

Kecuali ada anggota badan yang hilang – dicangkok – atau didonorkan, dan di anggota badan itu, ada ukiran nama belahan jiwamu.

Maka di suatu waktu nanti, mungkin belahan jiwanya juga akan ikut hilang—wafat dan mangkat ke nirwana.

Namun Tuhan tidak seburuk itu. Kalau si orangnya dianggap beruntung, dia akan diberikan _soul-mate_ lagi yang lain—dari mereka yang sebelumnya tidak berpasangan. Persentase mereka yang beruntung dapat anugerah ini hanya satu persen saja di dunia ini.

Fleksibel sekali.

Oh, bukan saatnya membahas soal Toshinori dan kisah cintanya yang malang.

Bukan juga membahas nasib Aizawa yang ingin lepas dari aturan belahan jiwa yang mengekang. Sial sekali Miss Joke adalah belahan jiwanya. Lepas dari kegilaan, dan ingin mendobrak aturan mutlak tentang kekasih hati yang diciptakan dari surga. Atau memaksa mengacaukan aturan dengan merebut belahan jiwa orang lain dan menentang takdir sendiri.

 _Oh, well._ Sekeping cerita ini tidak sedewasa itu, kok.

Kan, yang dibahas saja, anak-anak unyu.

* * *

 **alienblue**

Hokkaido, Jepang.

Foto alien biru berbadan manusia, serupa tapi tak sama dengan avatar yang tayang di layar kaca. Pasang pose paling mentereng sedunia. Entah pamer nama pacar garis miring belahan jiwa yang menyala bercahaya, atau pamer betapa kekar otot lengannya.

 **alienpink** duh gantengnya kekasih acuuu :*

#avatar #thelegendofBushido #soulmate #belahanjiwa #lover #romance #handsome #iloveyou

 _2 minutes ago._

* * *

Izuku menekuni layar ponselnya.

Tepatnya foto dari _soul-mate_ Ashido yang dihujat mayoritas anak lelaki di kelas. Bukan karena iri tidak punya belahan jiwa, tapi iri karena sebagian belum bertemu atau memang tidak suka saja dengan mereka yang tebar kemesraan.

Izuku menggigit bibir. Hati sedikit tercubit melihat lengan perkasa itu diukiri kanji nama Ashido Mina warna _pink_ yang bercahaya sangat cantik.

Nah. Apa perbedaan mereka yang sudah dan belum bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya?

Kalau sudah bertemu dengan belahan jiwa, biasanya ukiran nama di tubuh mereka akan menyala bercahaya. Walau kalau tertutup di balik baju, tetap bercahaya walau sinarnya tidak bisa menembus baju—kecuali sengaja pakai baju tembus pandang.

Bayangkan betapa _horror_ para pekerja lab. Pasca _rontgen,_ ada sinar di dalam tubuh seseorang yang membentuk sebuah nama.

Sinarnya berbeda-beda warna. Terkadang ada manusia yang sama, ada pula yang tidak. Pelangi saja warna-warni, apalagi ukiran nama kekasih hati.

Ah, omong-omong, sesuai yang telah kalian duga sejak mulai membaca, ukiran nama belahan jiwa punya Midoriya Izuku sudah menyala.

* * *

"Sampah! Matilah! Dari sekian banyak—"

Adalah peristiwa yang sakral dan magis, kalau kamu cukup beruntung menyaksikan pertemuan kedua insan yang ditakdirkan mesti bersama.

Di kelas 1-A, ada contoh hidupnya.

Walaupun tidak berakhir romantis seperti yang seringkali didramatisir di televisi, efek magisnya tetap terjadi.

Sepasang belahan jiwa, begitu bertemu lalu bertatap mata, maka nama masing-masing yang terukir di diri mereka akan bercahaya.

Kalau nama ada di tempat tak terlihat, maka hanya orang itu—yang ukiran nama cintanya bercahaya—dapat merasakannya.

Dari kecil dulu, Izuku tahu. Siapa orang malang yang mau tak mau harus jadi kekasih hati kenalan dari kecilnya, Bakugou Katsuki.

Yah, keren sekali. Nama belahan jiwa Bakugou, tertera fantastis di—

"Wahaha. Bakugou, kenapa namaku ada di jidatmu?!"

Kanji Eiijirou merah darah yang terpampang di dahi Bakugou, menyala bercahaya tatkala pertama kali mereka bertatap mata.

Alih-alih mengucapkan selamat, waktu pertama kali tahu, Kirishima Eijirou yang gaul dan supel dan dosa apa dia harus punya belahan jiwa seperti Bakugou Katsuki, Izuku meratapi nasib Kirishima yang malang.

"Dari sekian banyak," Bakugou menandak-nandak kepala landak Kirishima dengan emosional, "kenapa ketiak?!"

Jangan salahkan semua orang yang menyaksikan, mereka terkapar—tak tahan untuk tidak mengakak.

Siapa tidak, begitu melihat Kirishima angkat lengan. Di capitan ketiak kanannya, ada kanji nama Kacchan. _Katsuki_. Menyala-nyala jingga. Mengejek-ejek sekali sampai Izuku harus setengah mati menahan nyeri di pipi, dia enggan dan di awal-awal masih takut kena amuk Kacchan.

"Itu bukan salahku, tahu. Tanya Tuhan, dong. Seperti: _Tuhan, mengapa aku berbeda?_ " Kirishima nyengir, membiarkan Kacchan merangkulnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" _Yoroshiku_ , _Soulmate_!"

* * *

Kacchan pernah memfitnah, beserta semua teman kelas dulu, bahwa Midoriya Izuku tidak punya belahan jiwa.

Sekadar informasi, yang membuat Izuku bertahan untuk berhenti hancur-lebur tapi juga tidak berhenti bermimpi, adalah munculnya nama belahan jiwa.

Pertama kali melihatnya, Ibu bergegas mengabari Ayah. Izuku kecil tidak merasa apa-apa. Dia bahkan rela menukarkan nama belahan jiwa untuk kekuatan, seremeh apa pun itu. Tidak masalah kalaupun ia tetal bakal dihina bocah karena tak punya kekasih hati, biarlah dia jadi 10% itu, daripada jadi golongan 20% yang tidak punya _Kosei_.

Apalah arti belahan jiwa daripada tidak bisa jadi _Hero_ cuma karena ketiadaan _Kosei_.

Nama belahan jiwanya terletak di tempat yang tak strategis. Izuku tidak merasa perlu untuk memberitahu siapa saja yang mencelanya jomblo hina, bahwa dia punya belahan jiwa.

Ada ukiran nama.

Dua kanji.

Dua warna berbeda.

Namanya: _Shouto_.

.

.

" _I am your soulmate. Repeat after me!"_

Kelas bahasa Inggris dengan Present Mic yang nyentrik, sukses membuat mayoritas anak tersipu-sipu saat belajar menirunya bicara.

Entah karena dengan belahan jiwa belum bertemu, atau memang orangnya cupu. Atau dia adalah golongan luar biasa; tidak butuh cinta untuk bersama toh kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama dari surga a.k.a mereka yang sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Omong-omong, mereka yang tidak punya _soulmate_ biasanya pasang tampang asam dan paling menggaram.

"Buat atau carilah satu kalimat dengan kata _soul_ , _mate_ , _atau_ _soulmate_! Boleh kalimat biasa, tanya, _ataupun_ perintah! Satu menit, dan aku akan menunjuk seseorang!"

Yaoyorozu dengan lesu menurunkan lengan yang telah teracung. Present Mic nyengir kuda, tak merasa berdosa. Dia dan semua guru lainnya yang mengajari kelas 1-A juga tahu, Yaoyorozu adalah bandarnya merebut poin individual. Dan bagi sebagian teman-teman sekelas, penyelamat mereka.

"Oke. YEEEY!" yang sangat tidak perlu dari Present Mic, dan guru itu bersenandung penuh kepercayaan diri. Matanya terkunci pada seorang murid. "Todorokiiii Shouto!"

Izuku selalu merasakan cubitan, debar yang membuatnya terkadang bergetar. Dia berusaha keras memikirkan sebaris kalimat. Namun ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melirik pada yang dipanggil.

"Sensei, ini bahkan belum satu menit!" keluh Kaminari.

"Hei, siapa memanggilmu?" Present Mic mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Tersenyum lebar lagi. "Todoroki?"

Yang ditanya sudah berdiri dari duduknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Semua mata tertuju padanya, sementara sepasang mata heterokrom itu lurus tertuju pada sang guru.

" _From an American Writer_ , Richard Bach."

Tipe suara bariton yang membasuh jiwa wanita menggema.

Izuku mengulum mulut bawah dengan gugup, menampilkan ekspresi biasa saja walau sebenarnya dia resah karenanya. Berusaha melenyapkan pikiran bagaimana kalau suara itu yang jadi lulabi untuknya, mengantarkannya untuk tidur.

" _A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks."_

Dan Tuhan, mengapa kauciptakan Todoroki Shouto dengan suara potensial ninabobo dewasa begitu, sih?

Izuku menundukkan kepala, hatinya berdesir mendengar aksentuasi (seksi) dan artikulasi yang fasih. Sedikit terkejut mengetahui Bakugou mengerling ke belakang, menatap tajam pada Shouto sambil mendecih. Kemudian tatapan tertuju padanya.

"Sampah."

Bakugou membenarkan posisi duduk. Siapa betah lama-lama melihat seseorang yang mengiritasi mata.

Izuku juga sudah terbiasa. Ia menghela napas panjang, mengetahui maksud Kacchan bilang begitu adalah untuk menghina tragedi yang ia kira selalu melekati Izuku.

 _No-soulmate._

Dari dulu, untuk Izuku, _soulmate_ bukanlah prioritas. Sekalipun ada seseorang bernama kecil dengan ukiran nama yang ada pada dirinya. Lebih penting mencari cara memasterisasi One For All.

" _Okaaay!"_ Present Mic bertepuk tangan, isyarat tak berbahasa untuk anak-anaknya mengapresiasi teman mereka yang telah menjawab pertanyaan. Dia memang minta peraturan kelas demikian, agar anak-anak tidak bosan di kelasnya. _"Next—"_

Present Mic terkekeh-kekeh. Senang sekali dengan antusiasme anak-anak hari ini. Memang keputusannya untuk mendekatkan anak-anak dengan bahasa Inggris, dengan pendekatan seperti ini, lebih meningkatkan semangat belajar mereka.

Ada-ada saja. Giliran sudah belajar tenses, sebagian besar garuk-garuk kepala.

Oh. Tapi ada satu orang yang mukanya biasa-biasa saja.

Present Mic memaku tatapan pada anak itu. "Midoriya Izuku!"

"Ya." Izuku berdiri dari kursi dan memerhatikan tulisan barusan di buku. Mengabaikan dengusan Bakugou, juga berpasang-pasang mata memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Umm."

" _Yeeees_?!" Present Mic tersenyum lebar menampilkan jejeran gigi-giginya.

" _Stop looking for your soulmate,"_ Izuku mendengarkan kesiapan napas teman-teman sekelas dan ia mengeraskan rahang saat dengan tulus berkata, _"start looking for your soul, mate!"_

" _COOL!"_ sorak Present Mic. _"Applause!"_

Izuku membungkuk ke segala arah dengan panik tapi tetap sesopan yang ia bisa, tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar meskipun wajahnya memerah.

Izuku keburu duduk untuk tahu tatapan Shouto yang memakunya kala itu.

* * *

Izuku tidak sepeka itu.

Jadi waktu pertama kali masuk ke kelas 1-A di Yuuei, mana terpikirkan bahwa belahan jiwanya ada di kelas yang sama.

Lagipula, di awal semester, mereka tidak pernah bertatapan apalagi saling bicara.

Dia baru tahu ketika, ya-tentu-saja; the ever so clichè, saat festival olahraga Yuuei.

Tepatnya ketika tiba-tiba, tak ada perkata, tak ada pertanda, tiba-tiba Todoroki Shouto menghampirinya.

Mendeklarasi perang.

Sensasi hangat dan getaran anomali mendebarkan menggelora, membasuh jiwa hingga raganya.

Muncul sensasi kesemutan di tempat ukiran nama belahan jiwanya berada.

Namun Shouto berlalu begitu saja, sebelum Izuku tahu benarkah Shouto juga merasakan sensasi yang sama.

Dunia terasa berbeda.

Kekuatannya terasa berlipat ganda.

Seolah separuh hatinya itu menanti Izuku berkata, _"Aku ada di sini!"_

Bagaimanapun juga, bisa saja itu kebetulan. Bayangkan. Di Jepang saja, deh. Berapa banyak orang bernama Shouto atau punya kanji nama Shouto?

Waktu Izuku, ada satu. Di sekolah dasar, ada dua. Di sekolah menengah pertama, ada tiga. Terakhir ia cek saat ujian masuk Yuuei, ada empat orang yang bernama Shouto.

Namun mau bertatap mata bagaimanapun, kalau prasasti nama di badan tidak menyala, maka meski namanya sama, tetap saja bukan belahan jiwanya.

Lebih hina lagi, waktu Izuku menanyakan mungkinkah Shouto-Shouto itu kekasih hatinya, yang ada dia habis dihina-dina. Kasihan nian.

Setelah Shouto kedua di sekolah menengah pertama, Izuku berhenti menanyai semua yang punya nama Shouto. Biarlah dunia yang membawa mereka bertatap mata. Toh, apalah arti eksistensi Shouto daripada Kosei yang dapat menopang tekadnya untuk jadi _Hero_.

Sebelum disuruh berkumpul di lapangan untuk pembukaan festival olahraga, Izuku terburu-buru ke toilet.

Izuku terduduk di dudukan toilet begitu melihat ukiran nama itu menyala-nyala. Warnanya sensasional. Satu kanjii warna merah, satu lagi putih. Persis sekali dengan warna rambut Todoroki Shouto.

Izuku menggigit bibir. Benarkah belahan jiwanya ternyata ada sedekat ini?

Napasnya nyaris kandas dan sesuatu dalam dadanya amblas, begitu Shouto mengajaknya bicara berdua saja.

"Bi-bicara ..." Izuku menelan ludah ketakutan, jemari dinginnya mulai bergetar. "Ka-kau mau bicara apa denganku, Todoroki-kun?"

Oh, astaga. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan akan bertemu belahan jiwa, tiga per empat dari otak sampai hati isinya cuma menjadi Hero dan meneruskan amanah dari All Might untuk menguasai One For all.

Namun ketika mereka bertatapan, semuanya terasa nyata dan debaran ini menyakitkan dengan menyenangkan.

Shouto menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Tubuh Izuku hampir melunglai dan pening bukan kepalang. Berusaha mempertahankan tatapan walau ia ingin membuang pandang. Ia mengulum mulut bawah, kebiasaan yang tidak disadarinya ketika merasa bersemangat dan tertantang menghadapi sesuatu, atau ketakutan, atau tegang karena sesuatu.

Apalagi yang seperti ini.

Bukannya Izuku tidak pernah membayangkan tentang seperti apa seseorang yang jadi belahan jiwanya.

Nama itu begitu sederhana.

Izuku Midoriya mentok membayangkan seseorang, dan dia berusaha mempersiapkan diri bila itu lelaki—karena kadang ada juga orang tua yang memberi nama anak perempuannya dengan nama lelaki begitu pula sebaliknya, yang terbayang adalah pemuda sederhana bertampang biasa saja dengan senyum hangat.

Jika waktunya tiba, Izuku pikir ia akan bisa mencinta pada seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Asal dianya sabar saja dengan Izuku yang hampir selalu terluka di tiap waktu. Hal paling penting, ia ingin memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hero yang keren dan hebat begitu mereka bertemu.

Aduh.

Bukan yang sekaliber Todoroki Shouto.

"Midoriya Izuku, apa kau—"

— _soulmate ... -ku?_

* * *

 _Izuku_

Nama itu telah ada pada dirinya, beberapa bulan kemudian sejak Todoroki Shouto lahir.

Hanya saja, waktu dulu, kanji nama kekasih hati terlihat begitu mungil, tutur ibunya.

Shouto tidak peduli dengan absurditas belahan jiwa.

Siapa bisa, ketika sebagaimana semua anak kecil sebayanya di masa balita, ingin bermanja dengan ibu—ayah juga kalau bisa. Dia ingin bermain dengan kakak-kakaknya, yang kadang saling lempar bola salju ataupun lempar-tangkap bola.

Namun Ayah—seseorang yang DNA-nya terantai dengannya—tidak pernah mengizinkan. _Kau berbeda dari mereka_ , begitu selalu kata Ayah.

Shouto tumbuh besar tanpa memikirkan semua itu. Terlalu dijejali dengan ekspektasi. Segala macam ajaran, mulai dari memahami banyak hal tentang pengetahuan, menguasai bela diri, sampai mengatur strategi.

Namun semakin ia tumbuh besar, nama itu tidak pernah begitu mengusik dirinya.

Shouto berkembang dari sejak kecil, tidak ada ruang yang dapat ia bagi untuk belahan jiwa, jika orang yang bersangkutan tidak dapat memahami obsesi Shouto menyangkal ayahnya, ibunya yang ingin ia selamatkan, dendam berkepanjangan, riwayat kelam kehidupan.

Beberapa kali dari di taman kanak-kanak bersekolah, ada yang bernama kecil seperti ukiran nama di dirinya. Namun, hurufnya tak pernah menyala. Shouto tak pernah memikirkan belahan jiwanya.

Seperti apa tampangnya? Manusia atau mutan atau? Lelaki atau perempuan tidak jadi masalah, apa sekeji Ayah atau sebaik hati Ibu?

Sampai ia masuk kelas 1-A Yuuei.

Ada seorang anak yang masuk dari ujian masuk biasa.

Todoroki Shouto tentu tidak bertemu dengannya, karena ia masuk melalui seleksi rekomendasi. Dia baru tahu ketika melihat daftar absensi, juga saat tes fisik dengan Aizawa di hari pertama sekolah.

Anak itu aneh sekali.

Seperti tidak menguasai _kosei_ sendiri.

Dia terluka berkali-kali.

Namun tetap menggertakkan gigi dan tersenyum menahan sakit—berusaha percaya diri.

Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bertatap mata, tapi perlahan-lahan seiring berjalannya waktu Shouto menyadari ada yang berbeda.

Hal-hal kecil, segala sesuatu yang tersangkut paut pada seseorang bernama kecil Izuku, selalu menyita perhatian Shouto. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa.

Bangkunya terletak di belakang kelas. Dia selalu punya waktu untuk memandangi punggung Izuku, di sela fokusnya memerhatikan pelajaran dari guru.

Hal pertama yang amat mengusik Shouto adalah, intensitas pertemuan Izuku dengan All Might, juga perhatian All Might pada anak itu.

Rambutnya megar.

Tubuhnya sebenarnya kekar, tapi tingginya biasa saja, dan posturnya proporsional. Potensial. Setidaknya untuk jatuh ke pelukan Shouto.

Ada titik-titik anomali melanin di pipinya, varian gen melanocortin-1 reseptor MC1R yang biasa menghiasi wajah remaja di masa pubertas.

Tidak seperti mayoritas orang Jepang, matanya yang entah kenapa kelihatan bercahaya itu tampak bulat dan besar.

Seringkali bergumam sendiri tanpa henti, hingga Shouto memandangnya lunak tanpa sadar.

Seseorang yang analitif dan pintar.

Calon _Hero_ (rival) yang kuat dan sangat tegar.

Sampai Shouto memutuskan ketertarikan ini untuk ditarik garis batas sebagai rivalitas agar perasaan aneh ini memudar.

Namun begitu ia mendeklarasikan pernyataan perang pada Midoriya Izuku saat festival olahraga, Shouto terdiam sebentar dan merasakan sentakan luar biasa. Teramat hangat hingga ketika ia menatapi Izuku lagi, Shouto sadar jantungnya berdebar.

Lebih dari biasanya.

Tidak tepat untuk merasakan hal ini, Shouto tetap pada keputusannya untuk menyatakan. Ia lebih kuat, lebih segalanya dari Izuku—secara objektif. Tapi secara sportif, ia menganggap Izuku rivalnya.

Hah.

Coba saja kalau ia mau mengakui, ini modus yang kurang cerdas.

Sekeluarnya dari ruangan, tepat sebelum lari lintas 4 Kilometer mengitari stadium dengan segala rintangan menghadang, di kegelapan pintu keluar, Shouto mengecek.

Di tengah kegelapan, ukiran nama belahan jiwanya berpendar. Cahaya menyala.

Napasnya tertahan. Cahaya hijau meneduhkan.

Sebelum babak berikutnya dimulai, Shouto memilih untuk mengajak Izuku bicara.

Dari sekian banyak murid di Yuuei, entah berapa yang bernama Izuku, hanya Izuku yang satu ini begitu dekat dalam jangkauan pandangnya.

Shouto menatap Izuku lekat. Menganalisis kelakuan Izuku yang tampak ketakutan. Seingatnya, dari drama romansa bertema belahan jiwa yang suka Fuyumi tonton, bukannya kalau mereka belahan jiwa, lantas bisa langsung berciuman atau saling bertangisan?

Mungkin mereka bukan belahan jiwa?

Atau, entah bagaimana caranya, Izuku pernah melihat namanya tertera pada Shouto dan ia jadi waspada dengan hal itu karena namanya tak bercahaya?

Shouto pelan menghirup napas.

"Midoriya Izuku, apa kau—"

— _soulmate ... –ku?_

* * *

"—anak simpanan All Might?"

Oh.

Itu keluar dengan lebih baik.

Shouto tidak berbangga diri dalam hati, tapi ia merasakan keterkejutan Izuku yang lalu melumer menjelma kepanikan.

Izuku berbusa-busa menjelaskan, dengan sekelibat kengerian berlintasan di airmukanya, yang intinya bahwa ia bukanlah anak simpanan All Might atau semacamnya.

Ah, lebih baik mereka bicara sesuai jalur yang telah Shouto cetuskan—curiga dari dulu. Sesungguhnya, terkadang, memikirkan kebenaran asumsi itu, membuatnya berpikir jika ia benar belahan jiwanya adalah Izuku, mungkin kalau ia memberitahu Oyaji sialannya bisa saja dia kena serangan jantung lalu mati seketika.

Bayangan yang _sangat_ menyenangkan.

Pernah juga ia berasumsi Izuku adalah belahan jiwa All Might.

Hei, bisa saja, 'kan?

Walau gelagat keduanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keterikatan absolut secara batiniah. Yah, memang lebih seperti bapak-anak biasa saja.

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Ayahku adalah Endeavor."

Shouto mengisahkan kekelaman yang paling ditakutkan oleh seluruh pasangan berbelahan jiwa.

Ayahnya dengan keji menikahi ibunya, terlepas dari kenyataan soul-mate mereka berbeda. Semua demi ambisi pribadi, mengalahkan All Might untuk jadi Hero nomor satu. Demi melahirkan anak dengan _kosei_ terkuat seperti Shouto.

Sampai ke bagian Ibu suatu hari tanpa sadar kalap, hilang jiwa dan menyiramkan air mendidih ke wajah Shouto.

Terpaksa Endeavor merehabilitasi sekaligus menyembunyikan istrinya, yang di publik ia nyatakan bahwa itulah belahan jiwanya, dan menjauhkan dia dari Shouto karena berpotensi melakukai lagi putra mereka.

Bila terjadi pernikahan dan penyatuan seperti ini, maka resolusinya adalah kehancuran jiwa salah satu pihak dari pasangan yang tidak bersama belahan jiwanya.

.

Karena mereka bukan manusia biasa golongan 10% yang bisa menikah dengan sesama manusia golongan 10% lainnya, memilih sendiri dan bebas mencinta untuk bersama siapa saja asal tercakup dalam golongan minoritas itu.

Terkadang, bukankah jadi golongan minoritas yang tak menindas lebih menyenangkan?

Dan kisah itu ditutup pernyataan menantang, tentu saja. Mereka, kan, juga remaja lelaki biasa yang kadang kelebihan adrenalin.

Izuku menanggapinya dengan tanpa mengecewakan.

Meski perasaan ini dirusuhi debaran dan desakan untuk menyatakan, waktu untuk menanyakan dan mungkin mengungkapkan perihal belahan jiwa juga tidak tepat, karena itulah Shouto terfokus untuk menunjukkan seberapa keras ia menyangkal DNA dari ayahnya yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Lagipula Shouto belum benar-benar dapat kepastian kekasih hatinya memang Izuku.

Setidaknya, sensasi seperti gelembung-gelembung lembut berteletup di dasar perut, baru tidak bisa dibohongi lagi ketika Izuku berteriak,

"Kau belum melukaiku seujung kuku pun!"

Padahal jari-jarinya telah hancur.

"Tapi, itu kekuatanmu, 'kan?!"

Akhirnya, kekuatan api yang selama ini disangkalnya, membara tanpa pada dunia ia akhirnya tampak nyata.

Di akhir pertandingan, Shouto mencari tanda. Kekasih hatinya, benarkah itu Izuku?

"Shouto!"

Begitu Shouto keluar stadium laga, padahal ukiran nama Izuku berpijar dalam gelap. Namun ayahnya, seperti bisa, mengoceh tentang kekuatan yang jarang dipakai dan butuh dilatih kestabilan juga intensitas kekuatannya.

"Aku agak ... tersesat, saat ini. Tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu dulu."

"Kau masih dalam masa rebel, huh? Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyediakan segalanya untukmu—"

Shouto melenggang lebih dulu.

Bahkan kemuakan pada ayahnya yang biasa tak tertahankan, sekarang tidak lagi terasa semengekang itu.

Dengan semua peristiwa yang beruntun terjadi kemudian, hampir tak ada jeda atau spasi untuk bernapas.

Apalagi menanyakan atau menyatakan tentang separuh diri yang lain.

Namun Tuhan juga capek melihat dua anak ini tidak bertemu-temu, tidak saling konfrontasi, padahal sudah diberi kesempatan. Saat Shouto yang pertama kali mengecek ponsel dan langsung lari ke lokasi di mana Izuku berada.

Saat mereka berdua di rumah sakit semalaman, resah berdua saja karena sudah tak ada Iida.

Ketika bicara tentang Kouta.

Tatkala bersama-sama menyelamatkan Bakugou dari liga penjahat yang tak juga jera.

Akhirnya di satu kelas, datanglah hari yang telah dinanti.

Mata pelajaran dasar pelatihan _Hero_. All Might ditemani lagi dengan Jū-san Gō, Aizawa dan Sekijiro Kan a.k.a Vlad King—wali kelas 1-B. Mengingat waktu itu pelatihan dalam situasi bencana alam diinterupsi oleh Nomu dan Liga _Villain,_ mereka menggantinya siang ini.

Namun karena area-area pelatihan di Yuuei sedang diperbaiki karena rusak untuk pelatihan dan dipakai ujian, maka yang Jū-san Gō ajarkan hanyalah kelas biasa. Kelas yang untuk takaran anak-anak dari Hero-Course, sangat bersenang-senang.

"KELAS RENAAAANG!"

Begitu Aizawa melirik, anak-anak 1-A berhenti bersorak. Berdiri dan berbaris dengan sangat tertib.

"Anak-anak, ganti baju kalian! Hari ini, kami akan mengetes kemampuan dasar renang kalian dan mengajari yang masih belum mahir berenang!" All Might mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara dan memakai kacamata renangnya, "Berseru bersamakuuuu—"

"— _PLUS ULTRA_!"

Empat puluh anak berlarian dengan gembira menuju ruang ganti.

"Jangan lari-lari. Bisa mati kalau kalian jatuh terpeleset, kepalanya terbentur, gegar otak, dan kehabisan darah," sergah Aizawa datar.

"Ya, Aizawa-Sensei!"

Seikijiro menatap Aizawa yang menyeret langkah ke kursi malas di pinggir kolam renang yang terletak antara asrama kelas 1-A dan 1-B. "Kau ini, bicaramu lama-lama makin menyeramkan saja."

"Realistis," ralat Aizawa dengan airmuka non-ekspresi, walau sorot matanya meringan dengan nada-nada kehidupan: tawa-tawa jernih dan gembira murid-murid.

Aizawa kilat menjulurkan material seperti perban yang biasanya dipakai untuk menyerang, melecut kepala Mineta yang memulai histeria kemesumannyanya.

Tes renang itu di bagi dalam empat banjar, satu barisan untuk sepuluh anak dari tiap kelas.

"Ketua kelas," All Might merentangkan senyuman menyilaukan lalu meniup peluit, "pimpin pemanasan!"

All Might membimbing murid-murid untuk peregangan dan melakukan senam pemanasan. Baru seperti itu saja, mereka sudah tertawa-tawa bahagia.

Kolam renang itu tidak seperti kolam renang umum untuk bermain publik. Kolam renangnya terdapat di ketinggian, mereka dapat menikmati panorama pegunungan dan gedung-gedung di area Yuei yang tersebar di sekitar.

25 x 25 meter, kolam renang persegi biasa dengan beberapa papan loncatan dan tangga untuk naik.

Sekitar sepuluh meter di pojokan, ada tebing dengan air terjun artifisial. Di tengah kolam renang, ada air mancur yang mengucur menggapai kaki langit sebagai batas bagian kolam renang dangkal dan dalam.

Di bagian kolam renang yang dangkal, ternyata kepala sekolah Nezumi telah membangunkan fasilitas untuk mencerdaskan murid-muridnya a.k.a perosotan gigantis berkelak-kelok ekstrim setengah berbentuk tabung dengan air konstan mengucur, bagi mereka yang suka menguji adrenalin dan kesintingan untuk melucur.

Di sisi yang berseberangan dari kolam renang persegi itu, masih bersambungan walau dibatasi dinding keramik yang berunda-undak, ada kolam renang berlika-liku berbentuk S yang tidak terlalu besar. Terdapat kursi malas terapung di atas air dengan ban, segala peralatan kekanakan untuk perang air, dan selingkar kecil air bergelembung-lembung untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Hari ini, kami akan meminta kalian untuk tes terapung, tahan napas selama yang kalian bisa, meluncur, renang gaya apa pun yang kalian kuasai, serta menyelam," Jū-san Gō menerangkan disela kegiatannya mengawasi pemanasan anak-anak agar tidak keram.

"Manfaatkan _kosei_ kalian sekreatif mungkin saat nanti kami menguji kalian." Aizawa telah menggeser kursi di depan kolam renang persegi yang bersambungan dengan kolam renang berbentuk S.

"Yang merasa kurang bisa berenang atau butuh bantuan, panggil Sensei!" lugas Seikijirou.

"Ya, Sensei!"

All Might sesekali melirik ke segala arah. Ada beberapa staff yang tidak mengajar, juga dua-tiga Hero _stand-by_. Rupanya Nezumi juga tidak ingin kecolongan lagi diinfiltrasi oleh liga villain. Apalagi mengingat mereka belum bisa menemukan siapa yang pengkhianat.

Jū-san Gō memakai pengeras suara untuk menerangkan materi, sementara anak-anak hidup dan mati menjalani ujian dengan wali kelas. Begitu mereka naik ke seberang kolam renang, apa pun yang tadi Jū-san Gō terangkan, mereka diminta untuk bisa menjawabnya.

All Might teralih lagi mendengarkan seruan takjub anak-anaknya.

"Waah, Tsuyu-chan! Kau hebat sekali!"

"Kero," yang dipuji tersenyum hanya tersenyum manis.

"Bagus, Asui." Aizawa mencatat rekor renang tercepat, mendelik ketika Bakugou mulai menyumpah. Untung Asui sangat terkendali dan tidak ambil hati.

Awalnya Aizawa ingin memisahkan anak lelaki dan perempuan, mengingat kegilaan beberapa anak lelaki yang matanya sering jelalatan menelangi badan anak-anak perempuan.

Namun dibatalkan oleh ketiga guru lainnya. Selain karena terasa agak diskriminatif, justru dengan cara ini, mereka membiasakan anak-anak mereka berbaur sama lain agar nyaman dan tidak malu-malu.

Toh, pakaian renang Yuuei cukup tertutup. Baik anak lelaki maupun perempuan, memakai setelan ala peselam dengan sesiku dan panjang tepat selutut.

Anak-anak itu berenang dari ujung kolam renang persegi, menggunakan segala keahliannya dengan Kosei untuk melaju ke seberang kolam di mana guru mereka berada.

Begitu selesai, mereka akan berlari mengitari kolam renang dan berbaris lagi di belakang, menanti giliran dan ronde tes berikutnya. Menyengamati teman sekelas yang lain yang sedang dites. Karena ada lima anak sekaligus yang terpisah sejarak lima meter dan berurutan saat dites.

Tentu saja melelahkan kalau berenang manual, 'kan? Kolam renangnya saja ukurannya fantastis.

"AARGH! KAMINARI, JANGAN PAKAI LISTRIKMU, BODOH! APA AKAU TIDAK MENGERTI?" teriak Jiro yang lima meter terpaut di belakangnya dan kena setrum.

Kaminari menoleh. Ini sudah putaran keempat dan tampangnya mulai idiot. Dia mulai mengacungkan jempol dan beringus.

"TODOROKIIII!"

Shouto menengok ke belakang. Dia menatap tanpa dosa seraya menyeruakkan kepala. "Apa?"

"Dasar ka—aargh, dingin, tahu!" keluh Sero.

"Don't mind, Sero-chan," Asui memijak kepingan es yang membekukan empat orang lain ke belakang, meloncati semuanya satu per satu dengan cepat. Suhu dingin tidak bersahabat dengannya. "Todoroki-chan, kau menyulitkan semua orang."

Shouto mengedar pandang ke sekitar. Es-es kecil terapung melambatkan laju yang lain. "Kalau yang lain bisa maju dengan cepat, maka karena kosei-ku kurang menguntungkan di sini, lebih baik kita maju bersama."

"Todoroki, kau memperlambat yang lain!" ringis Sero sambil menggigil. "Astaga, sudah dua kali aku nyaris mati karena esmu."

"Maaf." Shouto merilis panas dari setengah badan kirinya untuk menghangatkan air. Tunggu sebentar."

"Hah ... begini lebih baik. Kelas ini sangat membahagiakan." Mineta mengambang dengan bahagia merasakan kehangatan yang menyebar.

"Uwaaah! Lihat itu!" Uraraka menunjuk ke arah kelas sebelah.

"Cih. Dia cuma bisa meniru saja," cemooh Bakugou sebal ketika Uraraka berenang tak jauh darinya.

Monoma yang meng-copy _kosei_ Asui melengking girang, "APA?! HAMPIR SEMUA ANAK KELAS 1-A TIDAK BISA BERENANG SEBAIK INI? HAHAHA—BLRRRKH!"

Tinju raksasa menenggelamkan Monoma. Kendou tersenyum salah tingkah dan melambai pada mereka. "Maaf, ya. Kejiwaannya agak ... ya, begitulah."

Sementara itu Uraraka teralih ketika Kirishima susah-payah berenang mendekat padanya.

"Uraraka, toloooong!" serunya diikuti Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

Uraraka menoleh dengan ceria. "Oke! Tolong apa?"

"KAMI TIDAK BISA MENGAPUNG!" jerit keduanya histeris dengan airmata berkilauan.

"Sampah." Bakugou mendengus.

"O-oke," Uraraka setengah menahan tawa, "kalau itu saja, a-aku bisa membantu, kok—hiii!"

Mereka dikejutkan dengan anak-anak yang kosei-nya diuntungkan saat ini.

Tidak sesuai dugaaan, Iida begitu cepat dan kuat meluncur saat berenang. Padahal harusnya recipo burst tidak bisa digunakan di air, tapi ia berhasil melakukannya.

Bersaing dengan Aoyama yang mengambang dengan gaya punggung menggunakan naval laser. Percikan air dipadu kelap-kelipnya itu sukses bikin Monoma yang melihatnya kesemutan mata.

Bertanding dengan Tokoyami yang berenang, menyelam di bawah air, dan Dark Shadow menguat karena tak terpapar langsung sinar matahari sehingga bisa membuat dua tangan raksasa untuk membantunya berenang.

Melawan Satou yang menelan lima miligram gula dan berenang gaya dada dengan kecepatan mengagumkan.

Versus Ojiro yang banyak membuat gadis-gadis bersorak terkagum-kagum. Ekor saktinya dibentuk berputar seperti baling-baling kapal, berputar sangat cepat, dan Ojiro menavisi dengan presisi menuju destinasi dengan senyuman bangga.

Bertarung dengan Izuku yang tadi sempat kelabakan sampai tenggelam. Rupanya Izuku berhasil memakai _kosei_ meski awalnya berat di dalam air, sekarang kecepatan renangnya dapat bersaing dan saling membalap dengan yang lain.

Ditandingi dengan Yaoyorozu yang menciptakan water jet shoes dan meluncur mengejar para lelaki juga bersaing dengan Asui.

"MATIIIII!"

"HIII!"

"BAKUGOOOOU!"

Bakugou merentangkan kedua lengan ke belakang, meledakkan air untuk memanuver renang kecepatan tinggi hingga Urara yang terlempar dengan Kirishima dan Tetsutetsu menjerit kaget.

Belum habis keterkejutan mereka, segelintir kecil siswa seperti Kouda, Komori, Kaibara, Tsuburaba, tenggelam dalam material layaknya lumpur isap. Tak jauh dari mereka, Honenuki berenang dengan santai dan menyeringai melewati mereka.

"AARGHH!"

Pertempuran itu berlanjut dari ujian selesai—yang tentu saja dimenangkan Asui—sampai setelah ujian.

Priiit! "Oke, jam bebas! Kalian boleh melakukan apa pun yang kalian mau!" seru All Might dari pinggir kolam renang.

H.O.R.E!

Dimulailah kegilaan tiada akhir yang bermula dari kelas 1-A, seperti biasa. Dari mulai siapa peloncat paling tinggi di papan loncatan, pelompat terjauh untuk jatuh, lomba siapa tahan bertapa di bawah air terjun yang airnya didinginkan atau dipanasi super oleh Shouto.

Tokoyami dan Shoji versus Shihai dan Awase, menaklukkan perosotan setengah tabung itu. Siapa yang tidak takut meluncur paling jauh—tentu saja.

"HEH, INI BUKAN AIR TEJUN! INI HUJAN ES!" teriak Tetsutetsu dan Kirishima.

"AAAAARGH!" mereka berdua teriak lagi begitu Shouto menaikkan suhu airnya hingga hampir mendidih.

"Kalian!" Iida menyungging senyum yang hampir menyeringai, kacamatanya berkilat terkena cahaya. Mengacungkan bazooka air (mainan) di tangan untuk menyembur lawannya. "Aku adalah Villain! Villain yang sangaaat jahaaat! HA. HA. HA. HAHA!"

"Begitulah Iida-chan," sahut Asui yang mengamati pertempuran kekanakan dengan pistol dan bom dan bazooka air mainan para lelaki, "dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan peran yang dimainkan."

"Aku tidak takut padamu!" seru Yaoyorozu, high-five dengan Uraraka yang bertampang semangat dengan penuh ekuatan. Mengoperasikan senjata luar biasa yang membuat anak-anak lelaki yang jadi lawannya bergidik antusias. "WATER CANON: BLAST!"

Hagakure yang non-eksisten dan terjebak di arena terlambat menjerit, "Tunggu, Yaomomo!"

"Hii—bblrrrph!"

All Might tertawa melihat anak-anak perempuan menjerit gembira dengan kemenangan mereka berkat alat yang dibuat Yaoyorozu.

Selama hampir sejam lamanya mereka bermain dengan bebas. Sampai jam makan siang tiba. Kepala Nezumi datang dan membukakan kafe terapung di kolam renang S untuk mereka.

"MIDNIGHT!"

"Minetaaaa!" Sero mencambuk bocah berkepala bola ungu itu dengan selotipnya. Bukan karena Mineta mati tenggelam, tapi darahnya bisa menistai kolam renang.

"Halo," Midnight mengangkat kacamata renang hitam berkilau ke atas kepala, memakai kostum _fishnet_ ketat untuk berenang, mengedipkan mata, "anak-anak yang penuh semangat masa muda—"

"—RECHARGE ENERGYYYY!" seru Present Mic sambil mengocok soga gembira di tangannya, karena dia yang mengasisteni Midnight untuk memanjakan anak-anak.

"Makan dan minum yang banyak. Jangan sampai perut kalian kosong dan dehidrasi," Nezumi berjalan-jalan di meja bar sambil mengingatkan anak-anak. Tersenyum lucu. Merasa inilah hal yang terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk anak-anak malang yang jadi korban ketidaksigapan mereka.

Ini dimulai ketika kebetulan, karena anak-anak kelas akhirnya bisa berbaur lagi, Jiro tercengang kaget melihat ukiran nama yang tertulis di punggung tangan Awase yang telah menyala.

"I-itu ... Yaomomo," Ashido menjawil gadis bangsawan itu yang tengah duduk anggun menyesap susu kocok vanilla-nya.

"Astaga. Kanji namanya! Bu-bukannya itu milikmu?!" Uraraka kena sambit Jiro dan akhirnya menutup mulut.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Kaminari yang telah normal dari keidiotannya, menghampiri tepi kolam renang dekat kafe terapung diiringi Shouto, Iida, dan yang lainnya.

Yaoyorozu dengan inosen menoleh pada Awase yang duduk di sampingnya. Memerhatikan punggung tangan pemuda itu, lalu wajahnya memanas melihat kanji namanya dan tatapan merambat pada sisi wajah kanan Awase.

Sepuhan merah magenta sampai ke pangkal leher dan telinganya.

"Aku tahu, kok." Awase berdeham, berusaha menjaga wibawa.

"Ta-tahu apa?" tanya Yaoyorozu perlahan.

Awase menegapkan badannya dan membalas tatapan Yaoyorozu. "Sejak saat itu ... di hutan. Saat kau menatapku dan memintaku menempelkan transmisi pelacak di tubuh Nomu."

Sunyi itu diisi oleh suara tarikan kaget napas, riak air di kolam renang, dan rerintik meriah air terjun artifisial.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Shouto dengan sopan menyela.

"TODOROKI!" geram beberapa teman sekelas dengan gemas, sampai mereka

"Astaga. Mereka soul-mate!" Kendou memekik bahagia.

"Kalau tidak salah ingat, Awase-san juga yang menggendong Yaorozu-san dari hutan kebakaran sampai ke Villa, 'kan?" tanya Ibara lembut.

Kaminari mengangkat tangan. "Tunggu! Memangnya benar?"

"Uhm ... na-namamu," Yaoyorozu menundukkan kepala, bertanya malu, "apa?"

Awase memberanikan diri memandang belahan jiwanya. "Yousetsu."

Yaoyorozu membekap mulut. Wajahnya seperti stroberi ranum. Namun ia tahu belum pasti bisa dikonfirmasi, makanya ia menurunkan ritsleting seragam renangnya hingga orang-orang menjerit.

Shouto selalu lebih dulu berpaling.

Terkejut.

Izuku ternyata duduk persis di sisinya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Izuku lebih dulu tersenyum kikuk dan buru-buru memandangi Awase.

Pemuda itu awalnya bermuka horror, menampar teman sekelasnya agar tidak melihat ketika Yaoyorozu bergeser, dan memperlihatkan pundaknya di sebelah kiri.

"Mm ... apa kanjinya se-seperti ini?" tanya Yaoyorozu penuh harap. Tentu siapa tidak ingat dengan seorang penyelamat seperti Awase. Kalau saja Awase waktu itu tidak bernyali, tidak berani menempelkan transmisi ke punggung Nomu, mereka tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Bakugou.

"IYA!" Kaibara tertawa dan menjeburkan Yousetsu ke air. Bersama beberapa siswa kelas B lainnya terjun ke air untuk menenggelamkannya beramai-ramai.

"Brengsek!" Tetsutetsu menampar punggung Awase berkali-kali di tengah tawa membahananya. "Pantas saja ya kau duduk di samping dia!"

Sepasang sejoli itu dihujani ucapan selamat dan bulian tanpa henti—khususnya untuk Awase. Sampai pemuda yang bersangkutan berenang mendekati Yaoyorozu, di bawah air, memastikan bahu gadis itu telah tersembunyi di balik seragam, lantas menunjukkan punggung tangannya.

"Uuu~ aku tidak kuat menyaksikan ini," desah Hagakure melihat Awase yang meraih tangan Yaoyorozu untuk dia genggam dan mereka dengan malu-malu saling berkenalan, "aku kapan menemukan soul-mate-ku?"

"Ahaha. Bagaimana bisa." _Kaunya saja tidak kelihatan_. Ojiro mengangsurkan tawa enggan, kan tidak mungkin dia menyibak bajunya untuk menampakkan ada ukiran kanji nama Tōru di punggung lengannya.

"Mineta pasti golongan sepuluh persen," tuduh Jiro dengan nada penuh canda.

Mineta berputar di kursi bar dengan tampang sengak. Menunjukkan lagi lengannya. Ada ukiran kanji nama di sana.

"Hina!" Jirou tertawa geli. "Kasihan yang jadi jodohmu."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!" damprat Mineta.

"Iya, kasihani aku." Kaminari menyikut Jirou yang mendelik padanya.

"Kalian berdua bisa menjadi jembatan untuk membuat hubungan kedua kelas lebih baik. Selamat!" Iida menjabat kedua tangan sejoli yang baru bertemu dengan resmi.

"Sampah. Mati sajalah mereka semua." Bakugou melengos. Dia melotot begitu sadar ada tatapan yang mengikutinya. "Apa lihat-lihat Deku?"

 _Kasihan Kirishima-kun. Dosa apa dia soulmate-nya Kacchan_? Izuku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Bakugou mendelik lebih tajam. "Kau mau menantangku, heh? Berani-beraninya kau tadi sempat mendahuluiku!"

"Ti-tidak, Kacchan!"

"Deku—"

"Bakugou," Shouto tiba-tiba menginterupsi, "Midoriya sudah bilang dia tidak sengaja melihatmu."

Twitch. Bakugou merasakan kedutan di uratnya. "Aku tidak bicara padamu!"

"Karena kau tidak mau mendengar Midoriya," tatapan sedingin es itu nyata, dihunjamkan Shouto pada lawan bicaranya.

"Err, Bakugou?" Kirishima meraih lengan soulmate-nya. Ukiran nama Eijiriou mengilat di dahi Bakugou.

Bakugou melepaskan tangan Kirishima dari lengannya dengan pelan. Meluruskan tatapan tajam pada Shouto. "Ho ... dan untuk apa aku mendengarkan sampah setengah-setengah sepertimu? Mati!"

Teriakan _kyaa!_ dan _gyaa!_ mengudara karena tahu-tahu terjadi ledakan dahsyat dan hamburan beling-beling es.

"Hentikan, Kacchan!" Izuku menahan lengan kiri Shouto yang seragam renangnya robek di bagian lengan.

Kirishima keluar dari permukaan air, seluruh rambutnnya turun, menggenggam erat tangan Bakugou untuk tidak meledakkan apa pun lagi. "Iya, Bakugou! Semua orang sedang bersenang-senang!"

"Hah. Cara setiap orang-orang bersenang itu berbeda." Bakugou memakai tangan yang tidak digenggam untuk mengebom ke arah Shouto. "MATILAH!"

Shouto berdecak. Lekas berdiri tegak. Es muncul dari tangan kanannya, kilat terbentang menjelma dinding raksasa yang runcingnya nyaris menusuk Bakugou dan Kirishima.

"HEH! SAMPAH SETENGAH, AYO KITA SELESAIKAN HUTANG PERTANDINGAN DI SINI SEKARANG JUGAAA!" teriakan Bakugou terdengar dari balik dinding es.

"Baiklah." Shouto menghela napasnya yang berembun.

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku panik menahan lengannya. "Jangan. Kumohon jangan."

"Silakan!"

Izuku mencambukkan kepala ke arah suara ceria yang mempersilakan. Kepala sekolah Nezumi duduk di pinggir bar dengan cangkir di tangan. "Ta-tapi—"

Nezumi menjentikkan jari. "Kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya benar-benar hebat. Kalian berdua, pindahlah ke kolam renang di sebelah sana!"

Baik Bakugou maupun Shouto bergegas keluar dari kolam renang berbentuk S. Mereka dengan tenang, melesat kilat ke kolam renang bentuk persegi. Meloncat masuk ke kolam renang. Bersiap-siap dengan jurus mereka.

Nezumi memakai peluit yang dibawanya sendiri, meniupnya keras-keras hingga terdengar ke kolam renang seberang.

"GO!"

"Mati—ah?!"

Shouto dengan cepat memakai api, ledakan di air mengombakkan air hingga mengempas Bakugou, lalu kilat membekukan setengah bagian kolam renang sampai ke bawah-bawahnya.

"Sampah!" Bakugou tercekik sampai pertengahan leher dengan es dingin yang membekukan badannya. Dia menyeringai. Tangannya meledakkan meriah semua es itu. Bunyi bising beling es terhambur berkeping-keping.

"PAKAI APIMU!"

"Kemari kau!"

Bakugou berlari di atas semua es, yang hebatnya tidak membuat dia terpeleset diiringi sorak-sorai riuh anak-anak dari dua kelas. Mencelatkan ke ledakan dengan jitu ke arah Shouto yang ditangkis dengan es.

Begitu jarak keduanya sudah dekat, konfrontasi terjadi. Pergulatan yang dipadu kosei tak terledakkan. Api Shouto menjilat dengan destruktif tonjokan ke perut Bakugou, yang mengantamkan ledakan tanpa ampun di bahu kiri Shouto.

Keduanya terlempar jauh dari satu sama lain. Tersungkur sebentar, lari lagi menyongsong tanpa gentar dan saling serang dengan manuver gerakan yang cepat dan menakjubkan.

All Might mendesah. "Kepala sekolah ... apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Menarik." Aizawa duduk tegak. Seringai pembuli terbit di wajahnya.

"Hentikan mereka kalau sudah kelewatan." Nezumi memberi kode pada Aizawa. Dia menonton pertandingan sengit dua remaja yang paling berbakat itu, teramat antusias. "Luar biasa."

"Anda ingin melatih mereka, supaya kejadian penculikan waktu itu yang dialami Bakugou tidak terjadi lagi, 'kan?" Midnight melempar senyum nakal. Mata berkilat. Lidah menjilat. Sisi sadisnya kambuh.

"Mereka adalah bakat-bakat muda yang luar biasa." Nezumi mengayun-ayunkan kaki seperti anak kecil tengah menonton film kanak-kanak, bukannya pertarungan berdarah. "Tapi untuk saat ini, melatih mereka semaksimal mungkin dengan fasilitas kita yang masih terbatas karena rekonstruksi reparasi, mata elang media massa, dan kita juga tidak bis membawa mereka jauh-jauh keluar, dan Ground Beta dipakai anak-anak kelas tiga, maka ini hanya selingan kecil untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka."

Seikijirou bersidekap, membagi perhatian antara dua anak yang masih berseteru seru dan kepala sekolah. "Tidakkah Anda meruncingkan persaingan mereka?"

"Sifat kompetitif mereka itu akan memacu mereka untuk jauh lebih baik lagi dari yang lain. Membuat mereka jauh lebih hebat. Tidakkah kalian berpikir ini jalan yang sangat brillian untuk mengajarkan mereka" Nezumi membenamkan setengah wajah ke tengah cangkir, tertawa brutal dengan teh menyembur. "HAHAHA. HAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kepala Sekolaaah!" Kaminari dan Ashido meratap ngeri.

"KALIAN BERDUA, HENTIKAN!" pinta Iida tegas.

Bakugou mundur sebentar, menatap galak pada Iida. "Minggir kau!"

"Kami belum selesai," desis Shouto.

"Oi, sudahlah!" seru Kirishima yang ikut berjebur ke medan perang.

"Ini perintah ketua kelas!" lugas Iida lagi. Berisyarat pada anak-anak lelaki lain yang bernyali untuk membantunya menghentikan mereka berdua.

"MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA, SAMPAH. TIDAK MENGERTI APA AKU BELUM BENAR-BENAR MENANG SEUTUHNYA?!"

Bakugou mengumpulkan kekuatan di lengan kanannya, sementara embun meliuk-liuk di sepenjuru bagian kanan badan Shouto.

Kedua saling meloncat, menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh.

" _One for All. Full cowl: shoot style_. Dan lima persen ..." Izuku memakai lima persen kekuatannya untuk menginterupsi mereka berdua, meloncat cepat tepat ke titik sentral pertemuan serangan. Kedua lengan terentang meninju ke arah keduanya, kaki menendang ke arah bawah. "... DETROIT SMASH!"

Ledakan itu mengempaskan ketiganya jauh-jauh, mengoyangkan perosotan gigantis dan mengombakkan air dengan dahsyat.

Tak lama setelah asap mereda dan detik-detik menegangkan, mereka menemukan ketiga pemuda itu tertatih kepayahan bangkit lagi dan masing-masing saling berwajah kukuh.

"Ah." Sekejap mata, Nezumi kembali normal. Dilihatnya gelagat gelisah All Might, karena dua remaja lelaki yang kalap berkelahi itu mulai pasang ancang-ancang mengeluarkan jurus andalan. "Aizawa, Jū-san Gō."

"Ya."

Kedua guru itu cergas berlarian ke dua arah berbeda.

Aizawa merentangkan perban, membelit Shouto untuk membatalkan serangan. Sementara serangan Bakugou yang telanjur ditembakan, diisap oleh _black hole_ Jū-san Gō, sekaligus mendepak jatuh anak itu agar tidak meliar.

Teman-teman mereka berlarian, sebagian menghampiri Izuku yang terbanting keras ke air, sisanyamelerai Shouto dan Bakugou yang baru saja dilepaskan kedua guru itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU! DIA BELUM MENGELUARKAN SEMUANYA, AKU BENCI MEDALI ITU—"

"Bakugou!"

"Todoroki!"

"Midoriya-kun," Iida membantunya berenang ke pinggir kolam, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm." Izuku menahan ringisan nyeri di tangannya. Lekas menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Iida-kun."

Begitu naik ke tepi kolam renang, Iida mengecek kondisi Bakugou dan Izuku berlari ke arah Shouto—tentu saja karena Bakugou kelewat sensi kalau Izuku yang memeriksanya. Diikuti dengan Kaminari, Satou, dan Kirishima.

"Wah," mulut sebulat mata yang ada di tangan Shoji berdecak ringan, begitu Shoji meneliti tampilan berantakan Shouto, "ini mengingatkanku setelah kau melawan Midoriya."

Nyaris separuh baju di bagian kiri hangus kena ledakan. Lecet dan baret di sepanjang lengan kanan. Ojiro mengulurkan tangan, membantu Shouto keluar dari kolam renang.

Tokoyami yang berlutut di sisinya, memberikan air minum untuk Shouto.

Ketiga pemuda yang ada di situ, auto memandangi dada bidang Shouto yang terpampang. Seintens itu, hingga Shouto yang sedang minum sedikit merinding diperhatikan dengan kelewatan serius.

"Midoriyaaa!" Mineta menerjang teman yang duduk di depannya, mengguncang-guncang lengan Izuku. "Kau gila atau bagaimana, hah? Biarkan saja mereka!"

"Mana bisa aku membiarkan, Mineta-kun," Izuku yang mengitari kolam renang keterlaluan luas itu tersengal, "Todoroki-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Kau?" Shouto refleks menoleh. Menemukan Izuku yang menghela napas lega. Seragam Midoriya sedikit banyak, sama koyak sepertinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Izuku tersenyum, lalu menyipitkan mata untuk menajamkan pandangan. Kirishima nyengir lebar dan mengacungkan jempol tinggi-tinggi. "Sepertinya Kacchan juga."

"Astaga ... Midoriya ..."

Izuku memekik ngeri ketika Mineta dengan mata sebola bola-bola di kepala ungunya itu, melotot menatapi kakinya. Buru-buru dia menurunkan celana, yang ada pinggang dan perutnya separuh terekspos.

Shouto juga tak sengaja melihat. Sebuah ukiran kanji, sesuatu yang berpendar samar di balik seragam renang Izuku.

Shoji, Ojiro, Tokoyami, saling lirik.

Leher Mineta terdengar bergemertak, patah-patah menengok pada Shouto. Membelalak horror dan syok bukan kepalang memandang dada bidang Shouto yang terpampang. "Astaga!"

"Hei! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Sero menghampiri mereka. Dia mengerem langkah dan meringis ketika ditatap oleh beberapa pasang mata. "Err, aku ada salah apa?"

"Ka-ka-kalian kenapa?" Izuku menatapi keempat pemuda yang lebih dulu ada di sana, semakin merinding karena tidak mengerti Shouto dirinya diliriki berulang kali.

Shouto menghela napas singkat. Berdeham untuk mengenyahkan kegugupan dan air kaporit yang rasanya tertinggal di mulut tercecap sedikit pahit. Bukan salahnya, harapan melambung melihat sekilat pendar di tubuh Izuku.

"Midoriya."

Izuku berjengit. "Y-ya?"

"Apa kanji namamu ..."

Shouto menggeser sedikit kausnya yang sobek karena ledakan ke arah kanan, menampakkan ukiran huruf-huruf bercahaya hijau menyejukkan dengan kanji nama Izuku, dengan tetes-tetes air meleleh menjilati tubuh maskulinnya.

"... seperti ini?"

Namanya berkilau dengan indah tepat di atas jantung Shouto yang konstan berdetak.

Izuku sesak.

"Izuku dengan kanji Kyū—sembilan—dan juga bisa dibaca _Deku_ , dari kata _dekiru_ , 'kan?" Shouto menunjuk tepat ke bagian kiri dadanya, memandang Izuku dengan begitu teduh.

"Hyaat!"

"MI-MINETA-KUN!"

"EROTIS SEKALI INI!"

Mineta menjerit histeris.

Izuku berusaha menjauhkan Mineta, tapi teman yang duduk di belakangnya itu mencengeram erat tungkainya. Menyibak kain seragam renang di bagian kaki. Dari atas lutut, terus naik hingga mencapai pangkal paha kanan.

Sejak festival olahraga, Izuku diam-diam telah mengecek kanji nama Shouto.

Kanji yang bisa dibaca sebagai dua elemen kata terpisah, _membekukan_ dan _membara_. Persis dengan yang dari sejak lahir, telah terukir di dirinya.

Yang terukir di bagian dalam pangkal paha kanan Izuku, kanji nama Shouto dengan dua warna. Huruf putih untuk kata _membekukan_ , dan _merah_ untuk kata membara. Menyala-nyala bercahaya.

"Astaga." Tokoyami mengejap-kejapkan mata, hampir tak percaya. "Kalian berdua ..."

" _SOULMATE!"_

Jeritan meriah itu memekakkan telinga.

Dari wajah, telinga, ke leher, sampai ada asap terkepul dari Izuku. "I-i-i-ini—"

"Selamat." Tokoyami cepat menjabat tangan Izuku yang mulai limbung.

Shoji menjabat tangan Shouto yang masih belum berkedip menatapi prasasti namanya di paha Izuku. "Kami turut senang."

"Ah." Sero mengangguk-angguk, nyengir jenaka lalu berseru, "BAKUGOU, KAU BOLEH MARAH PADA MIDORIYA—DIALAH PENYEBAB KENAPA TODOROKI PAKAI API SAAT MELAWANNYA."

"Se-Se-Sero-kun!" Izuku memucat hebat.

"Wah, pantas saja. Kau pasti sangat bergairah pas melawan Midoriya," cerocos Mineta dengan wajah menggoda yang minta ditimpuk pakai sapu ijuk, "sampai-sampai apimu membara begitu, Todoroki."

Shouto akhirnya mengejapkan mata. "Apa iya?"

"Tentu sajaa!" gemas Mineta. "Astaga. Demi apa pun juga, aku tidak menyangka kalian _soulmate_."

Keributan mereka mengusik perhatian. Bakugou berenang dengan kecepatan maksimum menyaingi Iida, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa, Nak?" All Might bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Midoriya, soulmate-nya itu Todoroki!" jawab beberapa anak kompak.

All Might seketika membesar dengan badan kekar. Tersenyum sangat lebar. Memeluk Shouto dan Izuku dalam satu pelukan beruang yang sangat hangat. "Selamat, Nak. Selamat!"

Begitu lepas dari pelukan All Might, Izuku yang sadar ditatapi Shouto, wajahnya membara. Panas sekali. Ia tidak tahan dengan denyutan yang membentur-bentur rongga dada, serasa bisa mematahkan tulang rusuk.

"Midoriyaaaa!"

Izuku mengambur kabur.

Shouto menatapi punggungnya. Izuku yang berlari sekuat tenaga, mengerem langkah di area kolam renang berbentuk S karena hampir menabrak Uraraka, berakhir terpeleset dan tercebur ke kolam renang air hangat.

Gegap gempita di sekelilingnya berubah euforia. Teman-teman mereka membuat siaran selevel Tokyo Tower, _Todoroki Shouto dan Midoriya Izuku adalah soulmate!_

"Todoroki- _Shounen_ ," All Might menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut, "kejarlah dia."

Shouto menatapnya sejenak. Sorot matanya melunak. Terkilas balik kenangan masa kecil, sehari-hari diisi dengan menontoni All Might di televisi, di pangkuan Ibu. Pahlawannya, Izuku, dan semua orang yang begitu mengaguminya.

"Maafkan aku."

All Might mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa, Nak?"

"Aku sempat berpikir kau adalah ... kekasih gelap Midoriya," ucapnya pelan.

Ah. Ini keluar lebih baik.

Dan lebih baik daripada bilang Izuku adalah anak ... simpanan dari kekasih gelap All Might.

Dua mata dua warna itu membulat karena tahu-tahu sosok All Might mengempis, darah memuncrat ke segala arah karena lidah tergigit.

" _Nonsense_!" seru All Might dengan wajah tirus berbadan kurus menatapnya horror. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Tatapan Shouto begitu jernih dari perasaan bersalah. "Karena kau terlihat begitu perhatian pada Midoriya."

"Tidak, Nak!" All Might menggedek-gedek kepala dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku mengerti kenapa kalian _soulmate_. _Prince Non-sense_ dan _Non-sense_. Tapi, ya, aku peduli padanya—kalian semua. Sebaiknya kau mengejarnya. Kau tahu kenapa, 'kan?"

Shouto mengangguk. Dia bangkit, meninggalkan huru-hara di belakangnya. Berjalan ke tepi kolam renang perwujudan huruf S, berlutut, menenggelamkan kaki ke sana. Mengulurkan tangan pada Izuku yang terengah-engah setelah jatuh ke air.

"Deku-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Wah, kau patah hati, ya?"

Uraraka yang baru mau membantu Izuku, dengan kecepatan luar biasa membanting Aoyama ke air, lalu mengunci lengannya ke belakang. Wajahnya komikal yang sangat kuat. "Apa katamu?"

" _Pa-pardon,_ " Aoyama megap-megap dengan wajah gelap karena terancam ditenggelamkan, " _Je suis désolé!"_

"Ikut denganku!" Uraraka menyeretnya menjauh. Melemparkan gestur _"Semangat!"_ pada Izuku yang nyaris terpeleset jatuh lagi, kalau tidak Shouto meraih tangannya dan menariknya untuk duduk di tepi kolam.

Dua-tiga gelombang air menerpa mereka. Izuku kedinginan bukan karena duduk di sebelah kanan Shouto, terpaan angin, ataupun air—karena air di kolam renang kecil ini hangat memang untuk rileksasi. Gelembung-gelembung kecil air berletupan seperti air yang mendidih, seperti sensasi di hati.

"Apa? Si sampah setengah itu _soulmate_ Deku? Bukannya Deku _no-soulmate,_ cih?"

"Kata siapa? _Nama_ ada, kok. Kata Sero, nama mereka berdua di badan satu sama lain."

Tidak ada yang berani mendekati mereka karena itulah titah dari All Might. Termasuk Bakugou yang disuruh menyingkir jauh-jauh, ditemani Kirishima dan Kaminari yang menjaga temannya itu untuk tidak macam-macam. Toh, soal ini, Bakugou juga sadar diri untuk tidak menginterupsi.

Izuku mencengkeram keramik bibir kolam renang. Jari-jarinya mendingin dan memutih. Pandangannya mulai berkunang.

Bagaimana cara ia menyampaikan?

Perasaannya pada Shouto—oh, apa kurang jelas lagi kenapa ia sangat marah ketika Endeavor menganggap putranya sendiri sebagai _human-weapon_ tinggal pakai?

Kenapa ia bicara banyak hal, seperti soal Kouta, hanya pada Shouto?

Kenapa ia bisa merasakan bahwa Shouto sangat sedih ketika melawan Sero?

Tapi kepercayaan dirinya tidak sebanding dengan perasaan ini.

Todoroki Shouto yang punya segalanya, bahkan selera humor yang datang dari betapa datar dia.

"Todoroki-kun."

"Ya?"

Jari-jari mereka, nyaris bercumbu di atas satu keramik. Tapi tidak bertaut sama sekali.

"Se-sebenarnya, sejak ... u-uh, kau menantangku di festival olahraga—"

"Aku juga," sela Shouto perlahan, "tahu dari saat itu. Langsung kucek, makanya aku mengajakmu bicara."

Izuku terjatuh imajiner dalam dirinya. "Bu-bukannya kau waktu itu tanya soal ... eh ... aku dan All Might?"

"Karena sebenarnya, yang ingin kutanyakan bukan itu."

Pengakuan itu mendentamkan jiwa Izuku.

"Tapi, melihat ekspresimu waktu itu terlihat ... _tidak_ sewajarnya saat bertemu belahan jiwa—atau yang kutahu begitu, aku tidak jadi menanyakan padamu."

 _Padahal aku mengharapkanmu untuk bertanya. Entah kenapa._ Izuku mengulum-kulum mulut bawahnya, menggigiti bibir, mengumpulkan keberanian.

Boleh saja sekarang dia tidak takut lagi lawan villain atau berhadapan dengan guru-guru di Yuuei, tapi ini sama sekali lain.

Apa dia harus mengaku bahwa ia, awalnya, sama sekali tidak mengharapkan bertemu soulmate dan tidak terlalu memikirkannya?

Ah, munafik. Siapa yang tidak berhenti terbayang-bayang, dari sejak festival olahraga, bergelut dengan konflik batin akan kemungkinan Todoroki Shouto adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya?

"Todoroki-kun. Kau pernah bilang ..."

Izuku menggerakkan kaki, mengayun ringan, menyingkap riak pelan air. Perhatian tertuju setengah tidak fokus, pada garis-garis keramik bergoyang layaknya fatamorgana. Tampak dangkal, efek pembiasan cahaya tengah hari.

"...secara objektif, kau lebih kuat—dan segalanya dariku. Sementara aku ... ya, cuma begini. Aku hanya anak dari keluarga biasa. Kousei-ku hanya satu, itu pun lebih sering menyakitiku. Aku sulit mendengarkan kata orang, kalau ada orang yang butuh bantuan tubuhku bergera sendiri. Aku ... uh, menggemari All Might, akutidaksemenyenangkanitubuatdipandang, ada banyak hal yang belum kautahu tentangku dan aku tidak bisa cereita begitu saja, dan—"

Bulir keringat atau tetes air dari rambut, meluruh ke pelipis, yang dilap oleh jilatan angin itu terasa dingin. Izuku meneguk ludah yang terasa sepat.

"" _Aku tidak pantas untukmu,"_ begitu maksudmu?" terka Shouto tenang.

Panah tak nyata menancap tepat di dada Izuku.

"Berarti aku juga." Shouto menendang ringan air yang membasuh kaki-kaki mereka. "Karena kau tidak berayah semenyebalkan ayahku. Kau yang menolongku. Kau menyelamatkan banyak orang. Kau satu peringkat di atasku saat semester satu untuk akademik. Kau bahkan sudah pegang lisensi _Hero_ untuk magang."

Izuku menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Bukan itu maksudku—"

"Atau ada seseorang lain yang kausuka?"

Shouto menatap percepatan intensitas warna merah yang membuat Izuku melebihi ranumnya tomat masak. Stroberi ranum. Red wine yang memekat dengan anggun.

"Kuberitahu kau sesuatu, Midoriya."

Sendatan napas tersentak di tenggorokan ketika Izuku merasakan tangan kiri Shouto menangkup tangannya. Hangat yang menyengat.

"Aku tidak begitu peduli soulmate, tapi dari sejak awal aku tidak apa yang membuatku selalu memerhatikanmu—walaupun awalnya karena ketertarikan All Might padamu."

Izuku bergetar ketika tangan Shouto menggenggam, meremas pelan tangannya.

"Begitu tahu namamu, kupikir itu kau. Aku ..." tarikan napas dalam, "jadi berharap. Itu benar kau. Tapi kalaupun bukan—"

Izuku menahan napas, akhirnya berani untuk menautkan tatapan dengan Shouto."Ka-kalau bukan?"

"—aku akan menentangnya."

Kewarasan Izuku didebur habis oleh pernyataan itu. Dia tercekat dan kedutan di matanya makin frekuentif.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan apa pun itu yang kausimpan. Kau juga tidak keberatan dengan situasi dan kondisi keluargaku. Kalau bukan kau, aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang mau untuk bersamaku."

Izuku menggigit bibir ketika ibu jari Shouto membelai pelan dan teramat lembut punggung tangannya yang jelek, penuh gurat-gurat luka. Seakan jejak itu begitu indah. Dan mungkin memang begitu.

Karena Izuku tidak tahu, untuk Shouto, tangan itu indah karena begitu berani demi menyelamatkan banyak orang. Tak terkecuali dirinya.

"Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau," Shouto berdeham, tegas lebih pada dirinya sendiri dan menarik tangan dari tangan Izuku, "aku tidak akan memaksa."

Astaga.

Dia bisa apa?

Izuku masih menatap tak percaya, ketika di sekitarnya sudah meledak dalam euforia. "TE. RI. MA! TE-RI-MA!"

"Se-sebenarnya, menemukan _soulmate_ bukan prioritasku. Kautahu, jadi _Hero_ -lah yang selalu kumau."

Shouto mengangguk, memahami. Menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak mengecek ulang namanya. Ah, kenapa pula ukiran nama kecilnya mesti ada di tempat seperti itu?

Izuku berusaha mengenyahkan malu ketika jarinya mengejar tangan Shouto, saat menautkan lagi genggaman mereka. Goyah menatapkan seluruh perasaannya pada Shouto, ia tidak sanggup mengatakan, _karena kalau itu kamu, aku mau_.

"Ki-kita bisa—uh, mulai pelan-pelan?"

 _Cepat-cepat juga boleh_. Shouto menyimpan itu dalam dirinya, dan mengeratkan genggaman di tangan Izuku. "Tentu."

Ledakan.

Air menyiram keduanya dengan tajam.

"HAH. JADI KALIAN BERDUA _SOULMATE_? BAGUS!" Bakugou menyeringai penuh semangat meleda-ledak. "Aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua sekaligus!"

Aizawa melihat Midnight dengan cepat membuka _fishnet_ di bagian lengan, asap merah muda keluar menidurkan Bakugou yang tercebur ke air. "Kau sangat berbakat jadi _villain_. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Tapi dia tidak akan jadi satu dari mereka." All Might memerhatikan Kirishima yang berenang, membawa Bakugou yang teler karena mengantuk dan merutuk ke tepian seberang. Berpaling melihat Izuku dan Shouto.

Oh. All Might tersenyum melihat bagaimana hangat Shouto memandangi Izuku yang tertawa. Syukurlah, akhirnya dia bisa lebih berbahagia—dan bukan hanya karena dirinya.

"Rambutku jadi lurus kalau kena air." Izuku mengibaskannya. Seperti kucing yang akan menggebut air kalau tubuhnya yang penuh bulu meresap air terlalu banyak.

Izuku terdiam, kaget ketika ada tangan dingin menyibak rambutnya hingga dahinya terlihat. Lemas seketika karena ibujari Shouto membelai garis alis kanan perlahan-lahan.

"Todo ... –roki-kun?"

Rasanya kedutan dari paha, merambat naik, menusuk tepat di jantung. Hatinya meleleh hanya karena senyum tipis dan tatapan lembut Shouto padanya.

Satu tanya tak tersuara ketika mereka bertatap mata.

 _Hello, Soulmate._

 _Ada namamu di hatiku._

* * *

 **END**


End file.
